Operation: Rock Band
by CaySehr
Summary: The penguins assemble their own Rock Band to compete in a contest. Just for fun!;D Rated for safety  Humanized. - CayennePeppr & Sierra the Penguin
1. Chapter 1

Hullo everybody! This is CayennePeppr and Sierra the Penguin together on  
one account. O3o We decided to do a collab thingy together because it  
just seemed like fun. :D Okay, we took this out of a roleplay we did, so  
it isn't gonna be the bestest story you've ever seen with excruciating  
details cause we had to convert it allll. Also, if the characters are out of character or the plot seems a little screwed up, remember, it's a  
roleplay, IT'S ALL IMPROV.

Anyway, let us continue below to the character introductions. First,  
we'll show you our OCs, and then we'll proceed to esssplain how the  
penguins are supposed to look a humans. :3 Derp?

First, Sierra/Sehr, Sierra the Penguin's OC.

**Name:** Sierra (people call her Sehr) **Age**: Same as others **Species: **Human **Appearance:** Short golden hair and navy eyes **Personality:** Preppy goth, (dresses like a goth but is preppy) kind, "Let's do it!" personality **Other:** Has a crush on Rico because he's awesome. :3 **Outfit:** Black and red plaid skirt with white leggings & shirt that says quote "That's what she said" on it **Performing outfit:** Torn black dress with faded white ribbons

**Next, Aquamarine's OC thing:**

**Name: **Aquamarine (Call her Aqua) **Gender: **Female **Species: **HUMAN! **Appearance: **Black hair that goes to the end of the rib, bangs, purple eyes **Personality: **Punk and Goth, adventurous, vicious **Other: **New to the school, doesn't have many friends **Outfit: **Pure black skirt ripped in a diagonal way that has a chain on the side of it. Knee length black leggings. Black converse. Shirt is a black T-shirt that has red fake wings on the back of it. Glove like things that are black and a dark red maroon. **Performing Outfit: **A black shirt with a skull on it. She has a headband with a black rose on it. Ripped Black Jeans.

Now, the penguins… woot

**Kowalski: **His hair is black and sometimes spiky, sometimes combed back. He's got ocean blue eyes. His normal outfit is a green T-shirt that says "Science Rocks!" With a test tube. He wears un-ripped jeans with a black belt. His shoes are a mix between tennis shoes and dress shoes.

**Private:** Brown shaggyish hair. He has shiny, bright blueeyes. He normally wears adorable shirts and blue jeans.

Rico:  
Coal black hear, a little greasy, that spikes up near the front; cobalt  
blue eyes; there is a scar on his mouth; wears a white short-sleeved shirt with a drawing of a black tie on it, black jeans - Skipper: Blue-gray hair that wisps down at the front, fluffy; darker eyes; wears a formal black button-up shirt and black jeans


	2. Chapter 2

**(****Sierra: Before we start, I'm going to sing a song. *pulls out ukulele* A HURP DURP DURP. Thank you.) **

Sehr sat under a big maple tree outside of school, waiting for her friends to get out. Then she spotted Rico, sliding down the railing of the school steps.

Sehr smiled, waving him over. "Hey Rico! Over here!"

Rico smiled back and skidded over to sit by her. Sehr took a slight moment to gaze at Rico. His spiky coal black hair, his dark blue eyes, that scar on his mouth.

"You see Kwal or Skips come out yet, maybe Private?" She asked him. Rico shook his head.

A moment after, Private's voice was heard. "But why do they call them Fig Newtons if Newton didn't eat them?"

"I don't know, Private!" Kowalski shouted, rubbing his temples.

"Hey! There they are! HEY GUYS! OVER HERE!" Sehr shouted to the two boys. At that, Rico chuckled.

Kowalski looked over and smiled. "Hey, Private, there they are! C'mon!" Private and him ran over to the tree that their two friends were under.

"Now just where is that Skipper?" Sehr looked around, "Ah, there! Coming out of school a little late, SKIPPER!"

Skipper walked over to the group, a frustrated expression on his face. "I had the WORST first day of school," He said, holding up a white slip of paper.

"Wow," said Rico.

Kowalski, being curious, asked, "How did you get detention?"

"Some kid insisted on throwing a paper airplane at me. I called 'em a spy, we tussled it out, and I got the blame for it!" Skipper kicked a rock.

"Skipper, you can't keep calling people spies," Kowalski sighed. Skipper simply rolled his eyes.

"It's going to be okay Skippa," Private attempted to comfort his friend.

"Try not to get into fights so often, kay?" Sehr smiled.

Skipper tired not to make eye contact with her. "I'll try…"

"Hey, your detention's not till tomorrow, right? We should all hit the Fruity Smoothie!" Sehr exclaimed.

_At The Fruity Smoothie…_

The kids are sitting around a table. Private is next to Kowalski, as Skipper and Rico are both sitting oddly close to Sehr.

"So, what's your favorite class?" Kowalski sipped at his smoothie.

"I personally like Drama, but Science comes in as a close second. Plus, there are some cute boys in that class~" Sehr smiled.

"How 'bout you Skipper?" Kowalski asked.

Skipper thought for a second. "Science is cool too," His eyes were on Sehr, knowing he had that class with her. Then they flicked back to Kowalski. "I do like learning about the wars in social studies, though." There was a gleam in his eyes.

"Yah! Science," Rico agreed.

"You've never taken an interest in Science before," Kowalski's eye began to twitch.

"Science is cool, man. Get with the program," Skipper shrugged.

"Yah! N...'speriments," Rico gave an evil smile.

"I've always loved Science, ALWAYS!" Kowalski's eye was having a twitch attack.

"…moving on, anyone want another round of smoothies?" Sehr asked cheerfully.

"Sure, who wants to get them?" Kowalski sighed.

"Not it!" Sehr said

"Nu-uh," Rico said.

"Not it!" Private chirped.

"Not it…" Skipper said.

Kowalski groaned and asked, "what flavors?"

"Cherry mango." "Lime!" "Blueberry banana." "Raspberry."

"Okay…" Kowalski grumbled. He got up to get the smoothies.

The moment he left, awkwardness swept over the table.

"Soo…. Guys," Sehr said.

Skipper placed an elbow on the table. "So who's this 'cute guy' in Science class?"

Sehr looked down, "He's nobody, really…."

Kowalski came back to the table, mumbling about how he needed to get the smoothies in 15 minutes.

Sehr smiled. "Oh! That's not too bad."

Kowalski sighed, "So… what were you guys talking about?"

Sehr said, "N-nothing! Just the lovely weather. "

Rico chuckled nervously; Skipper rolled his eyes.

"I agree, the weather is quite nice…" Kowalski said, completely clueless.

Sehr turned to Private with a 'don't-tell' expression plastered on her face.

"I thought you guys we-" Private said before he saw her face.

"What Private?" Kowalski asked.

"N-nothing," Private stuttered.

**Sehr's POV**

While the boys talked about …what ever they were talking about… my eyes swept the smoothie shop. I noticed a girl walking towards us with a large stack of papers. It was obvious that she couldn't see… Oh! She tripped! The next thing I knew papers were flying everywhere.

"Ow…" She said.

"Hey, are you okay?" I said, alarmed.

The girl seemed to notice that she had crashed into a table with people at it, and in a grumpy and annoyed tone she replied, "I'm fine, sorry 'bout that..."

"Here, let me help you with those..." I said, picking up the papers and examining them closely. Then my eyes must've grown a mile wide. "You're looking for a band?" I looked over at the others to see what they were thinking.

"Yeah, there's this Battle of The Bands like thing, and I'm looking for a band to enter with… why?"

"Soo...you need members?" I asked, turning to my friends excitedly.

Rico had a determined glare in his eyes. "Yah! Yah!"

"Yeah, hence the point of the fliers… why else would I make fliers about how I need members? To teach them how to dance?" The girl said harshly.

"Sheesh, sorry. Here's your fliers.." I grumble. What was that all about?

"Thanks," The girl snatched up her fliers.

I turned away from the girl, toward my friends, angry.

"Well I got to go," The girl said, then she added in a sarcastic tone, "Pleasure to meet you."

Okay, she just crossed the line! "You too..." I said with a challenging stare, "Good luck with your little band."

"Thanks, but I don't need your 'luck'..." The girl walked away, rolling her eyes.

"Well she was rude!" I exclaimed, unleashing my anger at my friends.

"Well she is new, that's got to be hard..." Kowalski trailed off.

"New? What do you mean?"

"I heard she's starting school tomorrow, and that she just moved here," Kowalski informed.

"Well she doesn't have to take her anger out on us..." I grumbled, sipping my smoothie angrily. I must've been pretty angry; I choked slightly, and Rico and Skipper had to pat me on the back slightly. "Ahem…"

Kowalski shrugged, "We could try to befriend her…"

"If she doesn't try to kill us in our attempt. She's so hostile. Why would we need her anyway?" What's with Kowalski?

"Well, it's no fun being alone…" Kowalski pointed out.

"Why are you so interested in her anyway?" Skipper asked, raising an eyebrow.

Rico did one of those sexy whistles. **(Cayenne**: **AS SOME PEOPLE WOULD CALL IT)(Sierra: EHEHEHEHEH.) **

Kowalski turned bright red, "N-no reason!"

"There must be a reason behind it Kowalski, just like how Skippa wanted to know who the cute guy in Sehr's Science class was," Private let his mouth run.

Skipper stared at Private menacingly. Great.

Kowalski, however, had a horribly confused look. "What?"

"D-DON'T ask...Kowalski." I said.

"I won't…" Kowalski shook his head.

Skipper was growly and edgy as he sat down and glared at Private.

I forced a smile, "OKAY, let's change the subject."

"What do you want to talk about?" Kowalski asked.

Rico held up one of the band battle fliers.

"You kept one?" I almost screamed.

Kowalski scoffed, "Why?

Rico shrugged, "It's cool..."

I grabbed the flier out of Rico's hands. "Yeah, if only that girl wasn't so mean." Then an idea struck me… "HEY! We should make our OWN band and compete!"

"If we knew how to play instruments..." Private said.

"We could learn..." I suggested, scanning the flier. "The competition isn't until weeks from now."

"Who plays what?" Kowalski asked. This was getting interesting.

"I'm sure we could assign everyone an instrument they're comfortable with. We'll sort it out! Who wants to play what?" I smiled.

"I'm not much a performer..." Private was queasy at the idea.

Kowalski's phone beeped, "Okay, I say we talk about this tomorrow at lunch, I have to go..."

Aww, come on, Kowalski! "See ya, Kwal. I should go too. I have math homework...I'll catch up with you guys later. Text me!" I said, leaving with Kwal.

**No one's POV**

_Next Day At School… Gym class…_

"Ah, gym! My favorite class. LET'S SEE SOME ACTION! What's today?" Skipper said with an eager face.

"Okay kids, since it's such a nice day, we're going outside to run some laps right after we finish a rousing game of... DODGE BALL!" Mr. Orange, the gym teacher, smiled like it was everyone's favorite game.

"Dodge ball...great." Sehr sounded SO excited.

The girl that the group had met the other day walked into the class, in her gym outfit. "Mr. Orange? Yeah, I'm new, and in your class..." She gave a fake smile.

"Hey! There's that girl..." Sehr did a facepalm, "ohh I hope she totally doesn't destroy us in dodge ball after getting so angry at us yesterday..."

Some random kid was 'whispering' to his friend, "Look, she has her glove things off, I bet we can see the cuts on her wrists!"

"Huh?" Sehr asked with her normal stupid naïve anime girl look.

The kid leaned over to Sehr, "The girl's an Emo. It's so obvious, she's a friendless freak that cuts herself!"

"How do you know?" Sehr asked.

"It's obvious, I mean, she always wears those glove things, and she has no friends, and she's got a terrible temper, and she listens to screamo, rock, goth, emo music!"

"Have you seen the cuts?" Sehr's temper was rising.

"No one has, because she always has the glove thins to cover the cuts up!"

"H-hey! I wear gloves like that sometimes. I don't cut myself!" Sehr held out her wrists defensively.

"Yeah, but you take them off, and plus you have friends, and you're normal, that chick is a freak!" The kid scoffed like it was common knowledge.

"I listen to 'emo' music! I didn't have any friends when I first came here!" Sehr exclaimed.

What what is this I don't even….

"Yeah, but she's a FREAK! A jerkish freak that'll never make ANY friends..." The kid said as he snickered.

Sehr began plotting his demise in dodge ball, "You don't know her, so you can't judge her!"

The kid gave an angered face, as he turned away he said, "I wouldn't give her a second look…"

Mr. Orange smiled, "OKAY time to start dodge ball, I'm going to see something about you guys and girls, so forth, I want it girls against boys!"

Sehr's expression turned from angry to disappointed.

Rico walked up beside Sehr, brushing past her, "Bring it on!"

Sehr smiled, "Eheheh…"

Mr. Orange threw dodge balls in the middle of the gym after everyone was situated. He blew his whistle, "BEGIN!"

Sehr dodged the balls and fought hard. She wound up next to the girl from the juice bar. "Hey, I'll distract fat boy over there," She motioned to the kid she was talking to in the beginning of the class, "and you get him out, kay?"

"Let's do this!" She was awfully competitive…

Sehr threw ball high, so it was able to be caught. The kid attempted to catch it, only to have the other girl chuck the ball at his stomach.

Sehr heard the coach blow the whistle and call him out."TAKE THAT!" Then she sighed to the girl, "Sorry, I just REALLY hate that kid…"

"Why? Does he tease you or something?"

"In a way...he's just..."

The only people left on the guys side... Rico, Skipper and Kowalski.

"HEY RICO! You and me, let's do this thing!" Sehr shouted.

Rico gave an evil grin, throwing a dodgeball.

Sehr dodged and threw her own, hitting Rico last minute.

Rico sighed, he had let her win, "D'aww!

"SCOREE!" Sehr yelled.

"Hey, tall boy!" The girl called to Kowalski.

Kowalski turned, dodgeball in hand, "ME?"

She smiled, "Bye-bye" She chucked the dodge ball at his leg.

Kowalski was confused at the beginning, till he got hit with dodgeball, "AHH!" he tumbled over.

Sehr was laughing, "Nice one, Kwal!"

Kowalski Limped off gym floor, "THANKS SEHR"

Sehr turned to Aqua, "And now for Skipper. "

"This'll be fun!"

Skipper gave a sly smile, "I'll admit, two against one isn't fair," as he tossed dodge ball back and forth with hands, "..but, PREPARE TO GO DOWN!" He chucked it at nobody in particular.

Sehr just stared at him.

"Dude you have terrible aim!" The girl shouted.

"J-Just warming up!" Skipper attempted to save himself.

Sehr threw the dodge ball at Skipper, who dodged it just in time, screaming "HAHA!"

"So, how do we get him out?" The girl asked Sehr.

"I have a way...you throw the dodge ball once I give the signal, kay?" Sehr smiled, a devious plan formed in her head.

"Deal!" The girl said.

"Hey Skipper!" Sehr yelled, watching him cock his head toward her. "I LOVE YOU!" Sehr yelled.

Skipper looked shocked, "Wha-?"

Sehr gave the signal to the girl. She chucked the ball at Skipper's stomach.

Skipper, "Ouf, Oh-okay!"

The two girls laughed and highfived, as Mr. Orange shouted, "GIRLS WIN!"

_Girls' Locker Room…_

Sehr was packing up her gym clothes in bag, "We made a really great team out there today, huh?"

The girl was changing into her regular clothes, "Yeah"

"I don't think I got your name," Sehr said.

"Aquamarine, what's yours?"

"Sierra, but you can call me Sehr." Sehr said, then continued, "Aquamarine is such a pretty name! Can I call you Aqua? I have this nickname thing...heh heh"

"Thanks, and yeah! Sierra is a really pretty name too!"

"Aha, thanks!"

"Hey, what class do you have next?" Sehr asked as the conversation took off.

_Guys' Locker Room_

Skipper was all frustrated as he was angrily stuffing clothes into bag.

"What's wrong with you Skipper?" Kowalski asked.

"You saw how Sehr and that other girl got me out. I loved her technique, but, I looked so pathetic out there!" Skipper snapped.

"It was quite funny Skippa!" Private smiled.

Skipper glared at him.

"Yah!" Rico smiled.

_Under The Tree…_

"Hey, today was fun! We should exchange phone numbers and text each other sometime." Sehr said to Aqua.

"Sure, that'd be fun!" Aqua smiled.

"And, are you still doing that band thing? 'Cause since we're friends now I was thinking, it'd be fun to team up!" Sehr said.

"That'd be cool, what instruments do you guys play?" Aqua asked.

"About that, we really don't play any instruments. ..but the competition isn't until a couple weeks, right? The boys and I can learn. We're fast learners!" Sehr said, both embarrassed and bright.

Aqua gave a large sigh, "I can teach you guys..."

"Really? You'd be willing to? Thank you so much! Does that mean we're in? Oh, this is gonna be so fun!" Sehr was sounded ecstatic.

"What instrument do you wanna learn?" Aqua asked the overly happy Sehr.

"Oh...I dunno...I guess I'm pretty good at singing. You'd probably wanna be the lead singer, though, right? So I can learn something else..." She trailed off.

"Me? Sing? In front of people! Maybe backup vocals or harmony, but not lead! I play guitar as my main instrument." Aqua laughed.

"Ooh! You play guitar? That's so cool! So...I can be lead singer?" Sehr asked.

"Yups…"

Sehr let out a squee of excitement. The two sat under the tree for a little while longer, when Sehr realized a cluster of people gathering around the school steps.

"What is that?" Aqua asked, gesturing to the group.

"I dunno, let's check it out?" Sehr said.

_At The Circle…_

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Aqua shouted, dragging Sehr along with her, and pushing people out of the way.

"Eheheh...scuse us, pardon us, sorry, if we could just squeeze through here yah thanks..." Sehr said, attempting to make up for Aqua's rudeness.

Aqua pushed the last person out of the way, revealing a broken Rico laying awkwardly at the bottom of the steps. He forced a smile that them.

Sehr gasped in astonishment. "RICO! She kneeled down next to him. "What happened?"

A random kid from the crowed spoke up. "He fell while sliding down the railing."

"Rico, are you alright? Oh, your arm…" Sehr gingerly grabbed Rico's arm.

"Ow…" Rico groaned in pain.

"Sit up.." Sehr said, propping him against herself.

"ALL YOU PEOPLE DID WAS COME AROUND IN A CIRCLE! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES!" Aqua yelled at the crowd. She kneeled next to them, "Can you get to the clinic?"

Sehr began shooing the others away, and turned back to Rico. "Rico, I'll help you get there, kay? I'm sure the clinic hasn't closed yet…"

"Here, I'll help you too," Aqua said.

Sehr helped him up with his good arm, "You okay?"

Rico nodded.

"We'll walk you there. C'mon, Aqua..." Sehr said, beginning to walk with Rico.

"Coming!" Aqua called.

_Clinic…_

Ms. Juice, the really nice, older clinic lady was packing up to go home.

"Wait! Please," Sehr said with her sparkly begging eyes, "Rico is hurt..."

"Oh, of course, just sit him right there," Ms. Juice said, sounding concerned, pointing to a sitty spot, "What happened, sweetie?"

"He fell down the stairs in front of the school. I think his arm's broken..." Sehr said.

Rico nodded.

Sehr sat down with Rico, severely concerned.

"Let's just check that out." The clinic lady pulled out an examiny thing and examined his arm carefully as Sehr's hand lingered near Rico's.

"His arm is broken all right, I can put a cast on it. Lucky for you, it was a slight broken arm, so it should heal faster," Ms. Juice said when she finished. She put the cast on. **(Sierra: *pushes easy button*) **

"Okay, you should be better in about a month! Here you go," she said, handing a lollipop to Rico. "And one for each of your friends," She said, handing lollipops to the girls as well.

"Thank you, Miss! It was very kind of you to stay after to help my friend." Sehr said.

"Yah! Than'yoo," Rico said.

"Yes, Thank you... ohh cotton candy," Aqua shoved lollipop in her mouth.

"Butterscotch! I'll save it for Private..." Sehr said, knowing Private would be very happy to have a lolly.

"Oh? Then here, you can have another." The woman handed another flavor to Sehr. "You kids are very nice, have a good weekend!"

"Thank you so much! lollies..." Sehr's eyes were dreamy as she basked in the glory of the candies.

"C'mon guys, let's go. Have a nice weekend, ma'am!" Aqua said, making for the door. Sehr grabbed Rico's hand and helped him up.

"If you're up for it, Rico, I promised the others I'd meet them at the Fruity Smoothie after school. Aqua, you can come, too!" Sehr said.

Rico nodded and smiled.

"I'd like to actually meet your other friends!" Aqua said after Rico had nodded.

"Yey!" Sehr smield.

"Friends?" Rico asked, nodding toward Aqua.

"We worked out the issues," Sehr smiled. "C'MON!"

_Fruity Smoothie…_

The three friends walked in, the door making a little _clank_ as they opened it.

"I love how the name of this joint rhymes..." Aqua said.

"I don't hear the rhyme...Fruity Smoothie...maybe a little…" Sierra began. Her eyes wandered around the store. "HEY! There's the others. Looks like they've been waiting for us." Sehr said.

"Didn't the one have detention?" Aqua asked.

"Skipper? He probably got out early or something." Sehr said as they walked up to the table and took a seat. "Sorry we're late –" Sehr began.

Skipper was staring at their locked hands, then his eyes skipped to Rico's broken arm. "What's this?" He made quick eye contact with Sehr. "What happened?"

"Rico kinda broke his arm a little, sorry we're late.." Sehr said.

"Yeah, but it's kind of hard to speed up the process of healing a broken arm…" Aqua pointed out.

Skipper was still staring at their locked hands.

"How did you break your arm, Rico?" Kowalski asked.

"Stairs…" Rico said

"He fell…" Sehr finished.

"Right…" Kowalski said.

"Are you okay Rico?" Private asked. He nodded.

"Aqua and I came to his rescue," Sehr laughed.

Skipper was STILL staring at their hands. Sehr and Rico followed his gaze, then awkwardly let go.

"OH! This is Aqua by the way! You know, the girl we met here earlier? She's actually pretty nice!" Sehr said.

"Thanks…" Aqua said.

"You guys wanna smoothie? I'll go grab some! Rico, Lime?" Rico nodded, and Sehr turned to her new friend. "How bout you, Aqua?" Sehr asked.

"Wild Berry?" Aqua said.

"You got it!" Sehr winked, going to get the smoothies.

"So…" Aqua said.

"So… Aqua, you're joining the Band Slam thing?" Kowalski asked.  
"Yeah…" Aqua said.

Sehr came back and whipped out smoothies like a professional waitress. "Fresh and ready to go! What'd I miss?"

"We were talking about Band Slam, you wanna tell them, or shall I?" Aqua aksed.

"You do the honors." Sehr sat down and began slurping her smoothie.

"You are going to be in my band for Band Slam!" Aqua said.

Sehr nodded enthusiastically, "It'll be so much fun! Now that we're all friends here, we can do this together!"

"That sounds like fun... Now, who plays what instrument?" Kowalski asked.


End file.
